Le poids d'une absence
by yuki-604
Summary: Akane avait toujours pensé que l'absence créait un vide. C'était faux. Spoil fin saison 1 !


Kougami n'était plus là. C'était la réalité, et cette absence se faisait cruellement ressentir chaque jour. Les premiers temps après sa disparition, Akane s'en souvenait très bien, ça avait été insupportable. Elle avait cru qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Elle sentait tout le poids de sa détresse et de sa culpabilité peser sur elle, s'ajoutant au sentiment de trahison qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. Avec le recul, elle se rendait bien compte que cette époque avait été une des plus noires de sa vie. Elle avait été si proche de s'effondrer !

De plus, les recherches pour retrouver Kagari se poursuivaient, et bien qu'elle les sache vaines, Akane avait été forcée de jouer le jeu. Elle se détestait pour cela. Et puis la nouvelle était tombée : Ginoza, son supérieur et ami, si fiable, qui avait toujours été là, était finalement rétrogradé au rang d'Exécuteur, comme Kougami avant lui. La mort de son père l'avait profondément ébranlé, et son coefficient de criminalité avait fini par dépasser la limite. Akane s'était donc retrouvée seule à la tête de la Division Un en ces temps troublés, et même si la chef Kasei lui avait promis une nouvelle Inspectrice en renfort dans les plus bref délais, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était désormais elle, l'aînée. C'était désormais à elle de prendre les décisions, à elle de superviser le groupe et de veiller à sa cohésion, sur elle que reposait toutes les responsabilités. Désormais le temps de l'apprentissage sous la houlette d'un aîné plus ou moins patient était révolu.

Cette nouvelle situation, loin de l'accabler, lui avait permis de redresser la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se lamenter sur son sort, car son équipe comptait sur elle. Et il y avait également son devoir en tant qu'inspectrice, qui n'attendait pas non plus : tous les jours de nouveaux crimes avaient lieu, et c'était à elle et à l'équipe qu'elle dirigeait de maintenir la paix dans la société. Comme elle l'avait expliqué à Kougami avant son départ, « Les gens protègent la loi ». Et c'était aussi dur que d'ordinaire, ce qui ne lui laissait pas trop le temps de penser à ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans son travail, et cela lui avait permis d'amoindrir sa peine, pourtant immense. Certes, elle ne prêtait plus autant attention à sa santé qu'autrefois, et elle voyait bien les regards inquiets que lui jetait parfois Ginoza, ou sa si perspicace grand-mère. Elle faisait son possible pour les rassurer, tout en sachant au fond qu'elle était absolument incapable de lever le pied.

Son travail lui permettait de tenir ses problèmes à l'écart, cependant, malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait rien oublier. Ni ce qu'elle avait appris sur le système Sybil, en lequel elle avait autrefois cru si aveuglément, et qui lui avait menti, ni Kougami.

Par rapport à Sybil, elle ne gardait qu'un goût amer en bouche en y repensant : Elle s'était tant battue pour ce système qu'elle pensait parfait et totalement équitable ! Ses convictions s'étaient émiettées lors de sa rencontre avec Makishima Shougo, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à la trahison de Sybil : Sa vie et celle de tous les humains du pays étaient basées sur un mensonge monumental. Loin d'être une machine totalement objective car sans états d'âme ni ambition, les dirigeants de ce monde n'étaient qu'un rassemblement de criminels qui avait pour seul talent d'être impossible à contrôler par les Dominators ! D'abord révoltée, atteinte dans ses plus profondes certitudes, Akane avait fini par admettre à contrecœur que la société actuelle ne pouvait se passer de Sybil. Les émeutes provoquées par les casques de Makishima étaient encore trop fraîches dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle puisse penser autrement, mais elle restait toutefois intimement persuadée qu'un tel système ne pouvait être une solution éternelle, même en évoluant, et que l'humanité finirait par renverser cette aberration.

Néanmoins, se reconstruire et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, dans ses valeurs bouleversées lui avait pris du temps, et bien qu'elle ait fini par trouver sa réponse, le doute ne la quitterait probablement jamais.

Et puis il y avait Kougami. Ou plutôt l'absence de Kougami, qui la rongeait. La douleur engendrée par sa défection se rappelait à son bon souvenir de temps à autres. Il lui manquait, c'était indéniable. Oh, les autres exécuteurs disparus lui manquaient aussi, l'humeur joyeuse de Kagari et ses réflexions sarcastiques, la sagesse et l'affection un peu bourrue de Masaoka, tout cela lui manquait également, mais ce n'était en rien comparable au vide que Kougami avait laissé derrière lui : Sa présence imperturbable et rassurante, leurs discussions animées sur les divers aspects de leur société, leur collaboration au travail qui s'était améliorée au fil du temps et des épreuves, son efficacité, sa lucidité, ses raisonnements sans failles... Il lui avait permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, notamment comment voir à travers le voile de l'endoctrinement que faisait peser Sybil sur ses citoyens. Il lui avait enseigné comment réfléchir par elle-même, comment voir au-delà des apparences, et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Restait cependant la peur d'oublier, de sombrer à nouveau dans l'ignorance, entraînée par les citoyens modèles du système. Elle avait besoin de se souvenir. Elle avait donc acheté les mêmes cigarettes que lui, pour retrouver dans l'odeur âcre qu'elles dégageaient les rouages de ses raisonnements. Quand elle en allumait une, elle croyait presque à sa présence près d'elle. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait, et ils discutaient comme avant, ils débattaient des affaires en cours, il l'aidait à ne pas se perdre. Mais dès qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, la magie disparaissait avec la vision d'une cigarette consumée, et il fallait à nouveau affronter la réalité. Sans lui.

Elle aurait pu en discuter avec Ginoza, qui l'avait connu aussi bien qu'elle, sinon plus, puisqu'à l'époque où ils étaient tous deux inspecteurs, ils avaient été très proches. Mais, comme entre Ginoza et Kougami en leur temps, la rétrogradation de Ginoza avait dressé un mur entre eux, une limite invisible mais pas moins infranchissable. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu remplacer l'exécuteur aux yeux bleus. De plus, le jeune homme avait son propre deuil à porter, sa propre culpabilité de ne pas avoir été un bon fils, et ils s'étaient progressivement éloignés.

**Elle **s'était éloignée, plus ou moins consciemment, à la fois de ses amis et de sa famille. Tout en conservant des rapports plus amicaux qu'on avait coutume d'en voir à la BAC avec les membres de son équipe, elle n'était réellement proche d'aucun d'entre eux. Certes, Ginoza veillait légèrement sur elle avec discrétion, délicate attention de sa part, en s'inquiétant pour sa santé, par exemple, quand elle tirait trop sur la corde. Elle lui en était sincèrement reconnaissante, mais il n'était pas Kougami.

Jusqu'alors, Akane avait toujours pensé que l'absence créait un vide. Un gouffre insondable, qui aspirait sournoisement tout ce qui l'entourait dans des ténèbres profondes. Mais c'était faux : L'absence était un lourd fardeau, écrasant, contre lequel il était difficile de lutter. Plus elle tentait de se redresser, plus il s'alourdissait et, si elle n'y prenait pas garde, cette absence la ferait ployer sous son poids jusqu'à la terrasser.


End file.
